


Steve/Danny Whump-Galore (Video)

by kinkymastermind (writingcreature)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bruises, Fanvid, Gen, Helicopters, Police Brutality, Steve McGarrett whump, danny williams whump, fan video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingcreature/pseuds/kinkymastermind
Summary: McDanno at its best! Bruised and battered but NEVER defeated. Check it out. You won't regret it!





	Steve/Danny Whump-Galore (Video)

[H50 Dig Down - Steve/Danny Whumpacoaster](https://vimeo.com/234542953) from [Gaby E.](https://vimeo.com/user7134122) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
